Okori-Nai
Okori-Nai 'is the protagonist team in the first and third seasons of the Inazuma Eleven RP. They are the Football Frontier champions in Inazuma Eleven RP. In Inazuma Eleven RP 3: The Aisuru Attack, this team was used as the foundation for Okori-Nai (S3). Members Current Members * 1. Shizuo Rejisuna (GK/DF/FW) (Captain) * 2. Samuel Odell Jackson (DF) * 4. Heikin Shikamaru (DF) * 7. Gen Eric (MF) * 8. Uchuuzou Hoshiro (MF) * 10. Kuroyami Fuko (MF) * 12. Non Ame (GK) * 17. Akatsuki Mizuki (FW) * 18. Kowareta Hakai (MF) * 19. Kimber Radwood (MF) Background Members * 3. Furu Sedan (DF) * 6. Shin Chahiro (MF) * 5. Kakuko Lima (DF) * 14. Hiya Kaya (MF) * 15. Tan Tasuke (MF) * 9. Woko Da (FW) * 11. Meganesuke Hiro (FW) Former/Graduated Members * 6. Wha Teven (MF) * 11. Norm Lestriker (FW) * 13. Seiko Tenshi (FW) (Graduated) * 16. Kuroyami Shi (FW) (Graduated) * 22. Jupito Kaijo (FW) (Former Captain) * 19. Omoiyari Aru (FW) * 2. Takayama Kotarou (DF) (Former Captain) * 18. Arai Hangyaku (MF) Hissatsu Tactics * 'OF Dreamwork * OF Balance Zone * 'DF 'Spiral Vortex Match History Vs. Teikoku A friendly match between Okori-Nai and the undefeated Teikoku, everything seemed like it was going to go horribly wrong for the plucky underdogs, but in the end, Okori-Nai managed a 2-2 draw, putting a stop to Teikoku's winning streak Vs. Happiness High The first round match of the FF, Happiness High were feared due to their insane levels of teamwork. Despite their team being initially divided thanks to Kuroyami Shi, Okori-Nai managed to unite thanks to Heikin Shikamaru and their new tactic, Dreamwork, and win 2-1. Vs. Masamune Gakuen The second round, Masamune Gakuen were shown to have a Keshin, but it ended up being not enough, and Okori-Nai managed to win 3-2, thanks to Kuroyami Shi and Seiko Tenshi's teamwork. Vs. Heaven Falls The match against the holy Heaven Falls was a difficult one, but thanks to Kuroyami Fuko, Okori-Nai pulled off a 4-3 win, even against their amazing attacks. Vs. Justice Universe Justice Universe were shown to be an incredibly strong team, with lots of incredibly good-looking players to boot. However, they weren't enough to take down Okori-Nai's new defence, with Desert Knock and Spiral Vortex, allowing Okori-Nai to win 4-3. Vs. Scarlet Night The finals of the Football Frontier Regionals, Kuroyami Shi initially left the team, refusing to take them on. However, he turned up midway through, and helped the team to win 3-2, unleashing his keshin, Angel's Death, Iblis. Vs. Mythlore Gakuen The first round match of the Nationals reunited Takayama Kotarou with his childhood friend Wada Okiiro, and it caused Kotarou to unleash his keshin, Giant Slayer, Jack. Okori-Nai won the match 3-2. Vs. Quest Gakuen Akatsuki Mizuki joined Okori-Nai in this match, and that combined with Uchuuzou Hoshiro's newfound strength allowed for Okori-Nai to win 3-2. Vs. Teikoku (Rematch) The quarterfinals saw Okori-Nai reunite with Teikoku, but the result wasn't the same as last time, as after Shizuo Rejisuna awakened his keshin, and Okori-Nai won 2-1. Vs. Raijin Eleven In the semifinals, Okori-Nai ended up playing against Raijin Eleven, the team that their old captain, Jupito Kaijo, was now playing for. While it was tough, after winning a 1 on 1 duel against Kaijo, Kuroyami Shi managed to secure a 3-2 win for Okori-Nai. Vs. Delta Storm The finals of the Football Frontier, Delta Storm had a deep personal connection with Seiko Tenshi, and the team was no pushover. However, this didn't stop Okori-Nai, and they ended up winning 4-3, winning the Football Frontier. Trivia * Of the background members, only Gen Eric and Non Ame were played and named before season 3. Gen is the only one who was developed and received a move, essentially being promoted to a main member. * The team's Dimension 76 equivalent are the main antagonistic team of Inazuma Eleven RP 3: The Aisuru Attack. Category:Teams Category:Versions of Okori-Nai Category:Main Protagonist Teams